


I Wanna Try Even Though I Could Fail

by TheDreadPirate



Category: Inception (2010), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alpha Eames, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Zootopia Fusion, Arthur is Judy Hopps, Eames is Nick Wilde, M/M, Omega Arthur, Omega Verse, Police Officer Arthur, Police Officer Eames, bunny!arthur, fox!Eames, slight inebriation, some talk of discrimination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreadPirate/pseuds/TheDreadPirate
Summary: It seemed innocent enough to pick up a fox at a bar for a little light, no strings attached, mating. But what's a bunny to do when that same fox shows up the next day? Arthur has a lot to prove and he won't let some smooth talking fox get in his way... well, not too much.





	I Wanna Try Even Though I Could Fail

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... I thought of this whilst watching Zootopia but it initially had porn and some non-con (not with Eames) and i figured i'd tame it and make it a hair fluffier. They are intended to be anthropomorphic with soft fur covering their bodies but they keep the hair on their heads. i couldn't decide if i wanted them to have both sets of ears or just the animal ones soooo i didn't specify... thoughts? Also, Eames is average height, 5'9" and Arthur's head only comes up to his shoulder but his ears match Eames height. I just hope it makes sense lol.

"If my parents knew I was going home with a fox they'd totally flip!" Arthur laughed as he clutched Eames' large, furred bicep.

He had never been with anyone so built before and it was fast becoming his new 'type'. All his past lovers were fellow bunnies and while they weren't bad looking, none could hold a candle to this sexy fox.

"Wouldn't they rather hop though love?" Eames asks, earning him a playful flick to his pointed ears and a harmless glare.

"Oh, I'm just playing darling. I understand. I reckon my own mother would have choice words concerning my intentions with a bunny. Especially one as lovely as you."

Eames leered his praise as if he hadn't already snared his willing prey. His dirty thoughts turn when he sees the blush spreading over Arthur. He offers a sweeter smile than he usually gives out but his bunny ducks before he can see it.

"Lovely?" Arthur says with a touch of skepticism, hiding his burning cheeks against his date's muscular arm. "I don't think I've ever been called that before."

"That's a shame. I can't imagine the complete idiots you've had to associate yourself with over the years." Eames shakes his head. "Look at you. Fit as all get out. Beautiful, soft fur the color of sweet cream. Handsome chocolate brown hair with heather gray ears standing tall and proud. I can't recall the last time I saw anyone so… lovely."

Arthur laughs nervously this time.

"I think I'm too tipsy to deal with your words." He says but burrows even closer to Eames. "I mean, I understand what you're saying but… you're true intentions… I don't know, maybe we should just go our separate ways..."

Arthur goes to pull away but Eames gently pulls him back into his arms.

"Whoa, now pet. Let's don't be hasty, yeah? If my talk of your beauty makes you uncomfortable I'll try my best to stop. But," Eames says as he eases his hands from the bunny's shoulders to his well toned, narrow waist. "But won't you give me a chance to prove my appreciation and sincerity?"

Arthur's eyes narrow a bit. He only had three drinks tonight, which is a lot for some bunny's but not for him, so he isn't worried about being too impaired really. And as far as the fox's intentions, well he knows what the endgame was the minute he stepped from the bar, slung on the arm of a strange fox. The intentions that concern Arthur are the run of the mill worries that most omegas have about their personal safety, especially with a larger pred.

Oddly enough he doesn't get a bad feeling from the fox, in fact, he is already quite enamored with his musk. Arthur thinks of all the lackluster sex he's ever had and can't help but to hope that this big SOB can give him everything his little bunny heart (or rather body) desires.

Arthur's eyes run over Eames' body and he smiles to himself. _Just stop playing games,_ he says to himself. _You know you want to see how a pred 'throws down'._

"Ok fox, you think you're so hot? Go ahead and plead your case."

\----------

The next morning Arthur wakes up stretching to turn off his phone alarm and savors all the various aches throughout his body. He never truly understood how sprained muscles and bruised flesh could be described as a 'pleasant ache' but he absolutely understands now.

He could still feel the fox's hands digging into his hips, holding tight as he took him in more positions than Arthur had been previously aware of. His well-used bottom might not thank him later on but he knew he'd treasure the experience for a long time to come.

He wasn't surprised when he found himself alone in the hotel room. He vaguely remembers his one-time lover stroking his back gently and whispering in his ear something about a "prior engagement" and "we should do this again sometime". At the time the prospect had warmed Arthur as he drifted back to sleep but in the harsh light of day (or rather by dingy bathroom light at 4:35 in the morning) he knew it couldn't really happen.

He's certain they'd have fun again but what if it got complicated? What if one of them wanted something more and the other didn't? What if his parents were right and all preds eventually go savage?

Arthur hated himself for even thinking that. Obviously, he wasn't as progressive as he thought. Stories of predators going savage are as old as recorded history but there are so few cases today that the point should have been moot.

Should have been.

Arthur gathers his things and leaves, stopping by the motel's office to drop off the key card.

The buses run all night and thankfully it's no problem finding the route that stops closest to his apartment. Zootopia is good and quiet this time of the morning and still just as beautiful to Arthur as it was in the daytime. He took this as yet another chance to discover his new city, his new home.

His thoughts swiftly turned to his new job as well. As if that could ever truly leave his mind for long. Just thinking about the opportunity he would enjoy later this morning made him feel such pride.

His smug smile morphed into a bashful one when his thoughts turn suddenly to Eames and the opportunity he'd had just a few hours ago. To bed a fox of all species! The bunnies back home in Bunny Burrow would call him crazy, think he had some kind of death wish perhaps.

Arthur imagines some might even be a little jealous.

They arrive at his stop and he clears all reminiscence from his mind. He hurries inside his apartment as excitement expels any lingering lust clouding his head.

Arthur quickly showers the previous night away, begrudgingly erasing the handsome scent of his fox. His mind flitters between wishing they'd meet again someday and hoping Zootopia was as big as he thought so he would be able to avoid him.

He puts on his freshly pressed uniform and checks out the newest member of the ZPD in the mirror.

He couldn't think about any shoulda, coulda, wouldas right now. No matter how charming they were. (Nor about how good they feel on top of him; and he certainly won't think about how they had indeed proved to the bunny that he was lovely by panting it incessantly into his ear).

He grabs his phone and his wallet and sees a note sticking from the latter that he hadn't noticed before:

_I can't properly express how wonderful last night was Arthur. I hope the feeling remains mutual. Don't hesitate to call me, lovely bunny. 555-4862._

Arthur shakes his head as if he could fling the blush from his face after reading Eames' note. He shoves the note back into his wallet, deciding to leave his usual overanalyzing until after his first shift.

Arthur Hopps takes one more look in the mirror and likes what he sees. A strong and capable bunny who defied the odds and is dedicated to helping out those in need. His eyes twinkle once again with last night's memories and he can admit alone in his own mind that he looks rather lovely as well.

\----------

Arthur makes it to work a good twenty minutes early. He shuts down the disappointment that he hadn't shown up a full hour before the start of day because apparently, he has bigger fish to fry. His fox is sitting right there in the damned briefing room.

Well, not _his_ fox but **that** fox, but why!? Why is he dressed as a police officer? Why does he look so handsome?

Arthur notices that in the light, Eames' fur has a bit of reddish orange to it that only adds to the fox's intense nature. _Damn,_ Arthur thinks. _How does he look even bigger than last night in that uniform?_ Finally, Arthur snaps out of his thoughts when he notices Eames' smile. Why is he grinning like a loon and waving like one to boot? Arthur stomps over with fire and a promise of pain in his eyes.

Eames' excitement wanes at that look just as he remembers where they both are and takes the reprimand in stride. They are the first and only ones here but there's no such thing as true privacy in a job that's meant to be transparent.

"Sorry Arthur, I was just floored when you popped in! Can you believe it? We share last night together and now we're going to be partners and solve crimes together and I can take you out for meals like I wanted to and-"

"Wow! You're way too excited about a one-night stand buddy!" Arthur whisper yells and refuses to feel bad about the way Eames happiness falls from his face. "And how in the hell do you know we're partners?"

"I don't know for certain, but I had hoped I guess." Eames is thoroughly chastised and for the moment cured of his excitement and Arthur's heart can't help itself anymore and melts enough for the bunny to swallow his pride in one of the rarest displays of his life.

"I'm sorry Eames." He says under his breath, coming to sit in the chair to the fox's left. "It's my first day on the job and I've been in town less than a week. It's all just so much to deal with. Add to that the fact that I've not had many encounters like last night as it is and then finding out you're here too? To be honest, I didn't expect to see you again…"

He often prefers to be straight forward but Arthur does wish he had a knack for letting people down easy. If he's being honest with himself he really did like Eames during their short time together. But he has a brand new career to think about. He can't be trying to figure out how to date a fox when he should be focused solely on the job and proving he, a bunny, can do anything he sets his mind to.

"So you weren't going to call me?" Eames somehow looks even sadder.

"Eames, please stop with the face. Look, I like you ok? I thought you were super charming and fun but we were drinking and moved so quickly into sex; don't you think that's not a great recipe for… whatever you thought was going to happen? Plus, I've already got marks against me for being a bunny and… being compatible to an alpha…" he eyes Eames in such a way as to convey the secretive nature of their tryst and it's possible impact on his life.

Understanding dawns in the fox's eyes.

"By law, you're not obligated to disclose your secondary gender to employers," Eames recalls having read the current legislature on the rights of each dynamic whilst at the academy. "You're worried that the prejudice that often comes with being… a certain dynamic will hinder your goals."

Arthur looks relieved. "I'm so happy you understand Eames, this makes it so much easier to-"

"You're also scared of doing anything that isn't by the book so of course sex and relationships are a complete bloody mystery to you." Eames finally dares to look back into Arthur's eyes after calming the sting of rejection in his chest.

Arthur bites his bottom lip and arches a mistrustful eyebrow at the fox. "Very astute Eames, I think that'll do-"

"You're afraid of not living up to the hype you've built for yourself over the years, being the first bunny to complete training and to get hired into the Zootopia Police Department." Eames is looking at him like he's reading a picture book and Arthur doesn't like it one bit.

"Sly fox." Arthur grinds through his teeth. "What, are you gonna hold me hostage with this secret because I spurned you?"

Eames' brows furrow and he chokes out a mirthless laugh.

"No, you dumb bunny. I'm just a good judge of people.I thought I had a good read on you last night but knowing who you really are now? I've got you pegged Arthur. And no, I won't lord it over you. But I do intend to use any and all knowledge to further achieve own my goal." The smug grin makes Arthur's stomach roil. He wants to lash out and Eames sees this and realizes the storm he's creating.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Arthur. Not physically, emotionally, nor career-wise." Just then a few more officers enter the room though oblivious to their existence, chatting amongst themselves and taking their seats. Eames slides his chair a bit closer to the bunny.

"Alls I want is a chance darling. I'm sorry if I came off as a creep with ill intent but… last night was magical you had to have sensed it too. I mean, I've never been with a bunny before so at first I thought the attraction was just novel but…" Eames lets out a low growl that's for Arthur's sensitive ears only but still, the bunny's head whips around to make sure no one else caught it.

"But that isn't all, is it? We didn't just have the greatest shag of our lives. I mean we did but it was something more weren't it?"

His hopeful look has Arthur melting a bit and he really hates that he likes it so much. He hates that it might be a typical gentling reaction to his alpha's hurt. _He's not **my** alpha!_ Arthur chastises himself.

"Just think on it for a bit before you settle on disemboweling me, yeah? I know I'm shit at words right now but I've only had a handful of hours sleep and the object of my daydreams walks through the door and… I just… I know I can make you happy Arthur. Even if just for awhile."

Before Arthur can think of responding, the rest of the team files in effectively destroying their private conversation.

Right at 6:30 am their gruff leader Chief Bogo, walks in earning a round of table pounding and various animal sounds. Arthur forces his attention to the large buffalo man, sighing in relief when Eames follows suit.

The Chief is quick and to the point. Wishes a Happy Birthday in one breath and declines to introduce the new recruits in the next. This would have rankled Arthur if it had happened any other day. But today he prefers to avoid unnecessary attention since he has a fox breathing down his neck. Literally. Eames didn't move his chair back to its previous position and is still sneaking glances at him.

It's something out of high school and Arthur refuses to think it's cute that the fox turns into a little pup when he's courting someone. _Who the hell said anything about courting?! What's wrong with you?!_

Assignments are then given out and Arthur is finally forced from his stupor when he is in fact partnered with Eames. He is shocked to hear that they are given parking duty while the others were each assigned one of the missing mammals.

The rest of the team has dispersed so the bunny jumps up to question the chief and relay his potential after graduating top of his class but the seasoned cop doesn't want to hear any of it. Arthur swallows his anger as he's learned to do over the years and turns it into fuel vowing to write 200 tickets by noon instead of the Chief's assignment of a measly 100.

Eames is quiet through the entire exchange but he does slide over to stand next to the bunny, enjoying the little angry face he makes as he plots his revenge on their boss. _Adorable_. Eames thinks, knowing it would be his end if he said it aloud.

Arthur finally turns to his new partner and takes in the look he's giving. It's wholly inappropriate for the workplace but it manages to calm the last remnants of anger in his chest. _Stupid fox._

"If this partnership is gonna work you need to cut that out right now," Arthur says in the commanding tone he's been practicing ever since he got into the academy.

"You will behave professionally around me Officer-" Arthur looks to his badge and rolls his eyes, of course that's his surname." Officer _Wilde._ This job is beyond important to me and I won't have anyone, especially you, ruin it. Do you read me?"

"You know, to the untrained eye, one might think you can barely tolerate my existence." Arthur huffs a long-suffering sigh at Eames' apparent attempt at deflection. "But as long as you and I know the truth I can take all the vitriol you care to dish out darling. Oh, and yes love, I read you loud and clear." Eames offers a salute before marching to the door and holding it open for his partner.

Arthur wants badly to yell at Eames for taking everything so lightly but does something rather shocking and out of character instead. He smiles and walks past the fox with a bit of a swagger in his step.

"Remember you said that Eames. I may be a bunny but I've got a lot of venom to spit if you want to get me riled up." Somehow on his way over his confidence morphs and he ends up batting his lashes at the taller man as he passes him. He keeps walking down the hall on his way to their police cruiser, berating himself the entire time for letting the fox off easy and then being flirty about it.

Eames hurries to catch up, falling into step with his bunny.

"It's your turn dear Arthur to read me now. I won't jeopardize your standing here because I get it, I want the same thing. I've been treated like a second class citizen my whole life because I'm a predator. And being a fox? It's not easy sweetheart. You know there's still blatant discrimination against us in damn near every workforce? No fox has ever held a government job before did you know that?" Arthur's smugness falls away as he shakes his head. _No government job at all?_

"I take this just as seriously as you do. I've wanted to help other people since I was a tyke. I know there's a lot at stake but I can't and won't deny what I felt, what I still feel. I agree to do nothing untoward on the job but for the love of peace my darling bunny," Eames looks ready to drop to his knees but Arthur wills him not to with wide, desperate eyes.

"Don't deny whatever we had going last night… and early this morning." Eames says with a grin as they stop to sign out their cars (each meter maids rides their own toaster on wheels it seems). They settle into their poor excuses for vehicles and Eames is about to continue but Arthur cuts him off.

"Alright! We'll be friends outside of work, I won't promise any more than that, so just shut up about it already. I have a point to make and tickets to write." He places a silly looking hat on his head which tucks his long handsome ears behind his head to hang over his shoulders. _Adorable_. Eames thinks.

"No love, **we** have a point to make. Let's show these illegal parkers who runs these streets!" Eames says with great enthusiasm forcing a laugh from his partner who is shocked at his own easy mirth and turns away embarrassed, driving away from his partner.

Eames drives after him thinking it fitting that his bunny tries to flee from him even now.

 _I will win you over yet, my bunny._ Eames thinks as he follows Arthur from the precinct. _It will be the greatest display of patience the world as ever seen but I will chisel that frosty little heart of yours for as long as it takes._

Arthur tries to remain focused on the drive but can't help but look back from time to time. Always, he is met with a dopey fox grin and intense but non-threatening eyes. Arthur blushes and turns back to hide his own, slightly dopey smile, hoping his thoughts aren't written in his eyes as well, _I wonder if this fox has what it takes…_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave thoughts and critiques so's i can grow. Oh and if i should add any tags as well. Thanks!


End file.
